The Lupei Sensitivity
'''The Lupei Sensitivity '''is an escalation contract in the A Gilded Cage mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Lupei Sensitivity" feat. Level 1 The target is Thomas Persson, one of the people working at the consulate. He is located at the big room across from Claus Hugo Strandberg's office. After working there for a while, he exits the room and goes to the restroom, without entering it, and finishes his route at his starting point. Konny Engström, the masseur, is trying to avoid working for Strandberg by calling his manager, in a room across from the Canteen. There is a stationary guard there, and another worker who goes in and out. After the call, Engström will go to the Canteen. He can be ambushed at his starting room, by luring the guard outside (or subduing him) and hiding his body in the closet, or later while he is in the Canteen. There are several kitchen knives in the Canteen and the kitchen areas. Arguably, the easiest way to kill Persson is to lure him inside the second-floor restroom while he's looking at it. Nobody enters that restroom and the body can just be left there. Level 2 Same target as the previous level, with the added challenge of having to hack a laptop, which is located in the same room as Persson. There are several people roaming the area: a couple of security guards, a janitor, a depressed worker who has been taken away from the spotlight because of some controversial declarations and Persson himself. Hacking the laptop, even with the intern disguise, is considered an illegal action, and therefore any NPC who is in close distance to the laptop will immediately get suspicious of 47, preventing Silent Assassin rating. With the right timing, one could hack the laptop without anybody noticing, but this requires also a little bit of luck, as the depressed worker will spot the action or not, depending on the game version. Also, hacking the laptop takes 20 seconds, which prevents luring away NPCs momentarily as they will return before the hacking is complete. The safest way to perform the hacking is to pacify anybody in the room (and kill Persson with the knife in the process), which makes hacking the laptop a less luck-based task. Level 3 This is where things start to get complicated if one wishes to aim for the Silent Assassin rating. As in The Perkins Disarray escalation contract, the developers have included a disguise in the mission so 47 can change into it without having to kill anybody. Unfortunately, this disguise is located in the middle of the escape tunnel, where Strandberg and Reza Zaydan agreed to meet if the escape protocol is activated. Needless to say, the whole tunnel is patrolled by military personnel, and the only two disguises that are allowed are the Military Soldier and the Military Officer. Either 47 sneaks all the way to the disguise, or, if the player has Mastery level 8 in Marrakesh, a soldier disguise will be automatically chosen when starting from Zaydan's compound, which can be used to access the tunnel. In either case, as soon as 47 puts on the disguise, he will be considered as a trespasser so he will have to sneak his way to the consulate. An extra complication comes from the fact that the tunnel and the embassy is filled with security cameras, and as soon as 47 is spotted by one of them, a 2-minute countdown will start. If 47 hasn't deleted the evidence before the time expires, the player will automatically fail the mission. Once in the consulate dressed as the masseur, things don't get easier. Even though 47 can walk around freely and can only be recognized by the real masseur and he won't leave his starting location unless his script is triggered by going near him, not being able to pacify anyone makes hacking the laptop quite a challenge. A reliable way to do so is to start in the consulate basement. Shoot out the camera directly across the starting point, then zip along the wall to the right to pick up the two remote explosives. Dart back behind the white car and cut across to the military radio. Activate it, and then sneak around the truck to grab the consulate keycard. Sneak back around and dart behind the orange truck to break eye contact, then dart towards the door leading to the protestors outside, sneaking under the camera as you do so. Vault out of the consulate, then run across to the other end of the consulate. Use the trucks for cover as you cut across to the door and use the keycard on it. Sneak into the outpost and change into the consulate security disguise. Enter the consulate, grab the car keys, and dart across the interview room. Disable the security panel, then dart across to pick up the knife. Once the enforcer is out of sight, head upstairs via the back staircase (the one that is manned by an elite soldier). Stash the knife in the bin inside the room with the moose release winch, then head into the room with the target laptop. Switch on the photocopier, bump into the security guard and immediately drop ur pistol from the menu. Once the security guard starts to leave, use the laptop table as cover and fling a remote explosive into the far corner. The depressed man will go investigate, and call a guard from outside to pick up the explosive. Use the time granted to hack the laptop. On the way out of the consulate to grab the masseur disguise, change into the janitor's costume to prevent detection by the regular soldiers out in the market. The final remote explosive is to be used as distraction for you to get back to the shoe shop once in the masseur's outfit. This also leaves you free to use the frisking stairway to reach the first target (retrieve the knife from the bin first). Level 4 The new target is Hektor Lindberg, the consulate intern. The mission briefing states he must be killed wearing the masseur outfit and that Lindberg is not marked on the map or highlighted by instinct. Lindberg starts in the market area but soon walks to the consulate. After he enters the building, he will stay around the reception area for a little time, before moving upstairs to have a meeting with Strandberg, then walk around his office and finally go downstairs again to restart his path. When he is near the reception desk, he enters the nearby restroom and urinates, a perfect moment to strike and drown him, as this counts as an accident. If anybody finds the body at a later time, particularly the security guard who uses that restroom, it will not negate the Silent Assassin rating nor it will subtract points for bodies discovered. In any case, he can be lured inside the restroom while in the vicinity and his corpse hidden in the same stall he uses, the left one, without having to worry about the guard discovering the body. Level 5 The Wild Card complication only changes the laptop location to the room where the interview with Strandberg is going to take place. There is a security guard who is looking in the laptop direction who can spot 47 if he starts to hack it, as well as some other NPCs who come and go. Using a combination of the dropped gun to send the guard away, as well as poison both cups of coffee, will help "eliminate" most of the NPCs from the area. General tips * It is important to know that military personnel is not allowed on the consulate second floor. * Relying on triggering an alarm is not a safe bet. Guards will start patrolling the consulate, which can lead to one entering a room nobody usually enters and discovering one of the bodies. Also, for some reason, non-guard NPCs will sometimes turn around while in panic mode and may catch 47 hacking the laptop. * Some minutes after an alarm is triggered and if no additional actions are required by the security personnel, the alarm will be considered a false alarm and everybody will return to their normal behavior. * In case of being recorded by a camera, the player will have to erase the evidence from the security equipment. It is located in the consulate ground floor, in a room with one security guards. The guard inside the security room will not be looking at the equipment all the time, but there is not a lot of time to destroy the evidence. However, there is a copy machine outside the room which can be activated to lure out the guard. * Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. ** In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. Category:HITMAN™ Category:Escalation Contracts